


Another year

by notjustmom



Series: Doodahs and Whatnots [50]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anniversary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: January 29.





	Another year

There are words, words he should say, but as he looks up into Sherlock's face, eyes nearly closed, the ridiculously posh lips parted as he moves slowly above him, he knows anything he could say wouldn't be enough, not nearly enough, so he laughs, then covers his mouth with both hands as Sherlock glares down at him, but the lips quirk up in understanding.

As he well knows, the laughter is a symptom of joy, not of derision, and he leans closer and kisses him lightly, then whispers, "happy anniversary, John."

There is nothing more to be said as John's arms wrap around him tightly as he buries his face into John's neck and breathes him in, their separate scents have long fused together, though he can still remember, as he always remembers everything; a time before, a time before John, a time before he was loved, before he found he was capable of returning the love. John's arms tighten around him as he sobs, fingers lightly trace over the old scars and as he finally finds his voice whispers back, "happy anniversary, love."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] Another Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688683) by [almosttomorocco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almosttomorocco/pseuds/almosttomorocco)




End file.
